In image processing, conversion of two-dimensional (2D) images to three-dimensional (3D) images is a growing area of interest in a variety of applications. Relative depth assignment to objects in a 3D image plays an important role in 2D-to-3D image conversion. Depth of objects in an image is assigned in relation to a background. To accomplish this, the image is segmented to distinguish these objects from the background. However, certain objects in the image, such as human hair, differ significantly in appearance from person-to-person. Differences may include varying tones of hair color and lighting effects. In occasional cases, hair and background colors may have similar intensities. In view of these challenges, existing techniques fail to accurately distinguish certain objects from the background, and therefore fail to assign correct relative depth to these objects.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application, with reference to the drawings.